La bibliothèque
by Morganelafe
Summary: Décembre 1998. Drago Malefoy n'a pas été pardonné de son implication dans l'Année des Ténèbres. Et s'il suffisait d'un livre pour obtenir sa rédemption?


Décembre 1998.

La réception de Noël des Greengrass était une institution. Elle s'était tenue même lors de ce que l'on appelait désormais « l'Année des Ténèbres », et il fallait vraiment une bonne excuse type « je suis sur mon lit de mort » pour pouvoir ne pas y assister. Les Greengrass avaient la rancune tenace.

N'étant pas moribond, et ne bénéficiant donc pas de la seule excuse qui aurait pu le dispenser de venir, Drago Malefoy s'était résolu à se rendre à cette réception la mort dans l'âme. Bien sûr, les Malefoy s'en étaient sortis (ils s'en sortaient toujours !), mais être catalogué pro-Mangemort, six mois après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui pesait énormément. Crabbe était mort, il n'avait jamais terminé ses études, il se retrouvait sans emploi et sans amis (qu'il n'avait de toute façon jamais eu), à errer dans le manoir. Il n'avait pas gardé contact avec ses camarades de classe. Il savait que Parkinson et Goyle avaient émigré vers des cieux plus cléments, et que Greengrass et Zabini étaient restés. Mais il n'en avait revu aucun. Jusqu'à cette fameuse réception.

Les Greengrass l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, Mr Greengrass l'avait même appelé « mon garçon » - il s'était cyniquement demandé si c'était par affection ou parce qu'il avait oublié son prénom. Daphne l'avait salué gentiment, comme un vieux camarade de classe qu'on retrouve par hasard dans la rue qu'on n'a pas vu depuis 10 ans.

Il avait vainement tenté de se mêler aux invités, mais tout le monde l' avait plus ou moins snobé, même Zabini. Il s'était donc réfugié dans la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque des Greengrass était une pièce immense. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères croulants sous les livres, et il y avait même une échelle pour accéder aux rayons supérieurs. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par quelques canapés en cuir usé et une table basse, faiblement éclairés par des lampes vertes. Drago s'approcha de la table, et tendit la main vers le livre posé dessus.

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça lança tout à coup une voix féminine. »

Il sursauta violemment. Tranquillement lovée dans un canapé, un livre à la main, une jeune fille brune le regardait avec amusement.

« C'est un livre moldu, ça pourrait être contagieux continua-t-elle. Qui sait les maladies qu'ils peuvent nous transmettre via les pages de ce livre ? »

Il fallut un petit moment à Drago pour comprendre qu'elle se fichait de lui.

« Très drôle fit-il d'un ton glacial. »

A sa grande surprise, elle éclata de rire.

« Allons Drago, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu peux même prendre le livre si tu veux. Cela dit, je te le déconseille, c'est d'une niaiserie ineffable. »

« De quoi ça parle ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le canapé et en s'emparant du livre moldu. »

« D'une crétine qui ne sait pas qui choisir entre son mari et son amant. Les personnages féminins sont insupportables, les personnages masculins ne valent pas mieux. Et il paraît que c'est un monument de la littérature moldue ! s'agaça-t-elle. »

Gatsby le Magnifique lut Drago sur la couverture. Il reposa le livre et prit celui qu'elle lisait.

« Guerre et Paix, tome 3 lut-il à voix haute. Charmant fit-il en feuilletant. Laisse-moi deviner, tout les méchants meurent à la fin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ironique. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de mourir sans avoir expié tes fautes ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles répondit-il, agacé. »

« Et toi ? »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fille commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Je n'ai fait de mal à personne éluda-t-il. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as si peur d'être un méchant ? Si tu n'as tué et torturé personne, si tu t'es engagé par faiblesse plutôt que par conviction, pourquoi est-ce que ce que pensent les autres est si important ? Tu sais ce que tu as fait, c'est à toi seul de juger si tes actions méritent que tu sois exclu de la société. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Drago remarqua alors qu'elle avait de très beaux yeux, d'un vert très clair.

« Ils ne te connaissent pas fit-elle plus bas. Ne les laisse pas te juger. Ils n'en ont pas le droit. »

Puis elle reprit délicatement son livre des mains de Drago et continua sa lecture comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue. Drago se leva lentement du canapé.

Au moment de refermer la porte de la bibliothèque, il se retourna une dernière fois. Elle avait levé la tête et lui souriait gentiment. Il lui rendit son sourire, presque timidement, incapable de se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait souri.


End file.
